Sixteen Signs
by Miss Inadequate
Summary: ARCHIE-BASED, SonAmy?: When Sonic suddenly asks Amy on a date on her sixteenth birthday, she's determined to catch him showing the signs he's the one because he clearly is...right?
1. The Date

**Sixteen Signs**

**

* * *

**

The Date

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey, hey. So the other day, I was skimming the Sonic section and was just so inspired by all the great SonAmy romances that I had to attempt my own! This story is def only going to have two parts if that, so please let me know what you think! Sorry for the insane length, but I totes hope Amy's okay! R&R, pleeeease!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. I don't ever want to.

* * *

She replayed the message over and over again. It wasn't anything terribly romantic or significant. It hadn't come on a very special day or in a very special manner. But she knew from the bottom of her heart it was for in Amy Rose's short, sweet fifteen (well, not exactly biologically, but still) year life, she had had only one goal.

It was the timing, that was it. It was the way it lined up with every known source she had--every indicator of _fate_. The first were her tarot cards, which she used on occasion, that foreshadowed the significance of this twenty-eight second sound-clip and the event proposed on it. The second was the latest issue of _Mobian Teen_, which, according to their latest article, 'How To Tell If They're the One,' acknowledged that the precise circumstances could just about lead to a proposal down the road. It told her the sixteen signs to look for. This was one of the sweet sixteen.

Sure, it was hard to say that one date, conveniently on her birthday, would lead to a ring--that kind of ring anyway, but she wasn't too picky. But it was everything else about it that made perfect sense, really. She knew she was the one, and that night would prove it. She would prove it. The signs weren't verbal, but they were so easy to spot and obvious--that way she didn't need to hear it out of his mouth to know it--not that she wouldn't like that anyway. She knew he played hard to get. It was a_ technique_! But she also knew--and planned--to tally each one of the signs as they appeared so by the end of the night, she'd start her sixteenth year knowing she indeed was Sonic the Hedgehog's soulmate. Take that, Sally Acorn, Mina Mongoose, and company!

For to Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog was its most dazzling, dreamy hero. Since he was five, he had fought 'bot after 'bot, 'Badnik after 'Badnik without breaking a sweat. He had won a war. He had fought in space. He and his super fast legs could beat anything, and the girl knew, Amy Rose, so long ago, that looking into those passionate, emerald eyes, she was nothing less than his only true love and soulmate. She knew. And that's all that would ever matter for their love could quite possibly and would be the greatest love to ever hit Mobius.

Sure, there had been roadblocks. Sonic didn't exactly reciprocate her interest (okay, not visually, but that was obviously because he wanted to protect her from his dangerous lifestyle). He, in fact, had dated other girls. There was Princess Sally Acorn, his childhood friend turned more. He had almost gotten married to her until _thankfully _they had broken up. Sally didn't understand he needed to be free and couldn't be tied down to her royal whatevers...well, at least not then, and when she did, it didn't matter. Amy knew Sonic was sparing the princess the real reason he broke up with her. It was the fact that the only person he could be tied down to was her, Amy. Soulmates just made those kind of sacrifices. Of course, she'd give things up for him too. She'd travel with him and be there for him and love him, and that's really all there was to it. Sally and Sonic were close friends--they always bordered on flirty, but Amy saw passed it. After all, clearly Sally was the one that was making all the advances. She had always been something of a--

Then there was Fiona Fox for a while, which Amy didn't really understand either, but they died because the little vixen cheated on him. Amy distinctly remembered wanting to kill and smash the fox to pieces with her hammer. No one did that to her Sonic! Given the chance, however, she had refrained. Being the lady she was, she knew Sonic wouldn't approve, and after all, his opinion was the only opinion that mattered.

Sonic's dating history was kind of blurry from there on. Nominally, Sonic remained single for the most part. There were names, sure, from Mina Mongoose (she was kind of a way past factor though as she was happily with her manager Ash), Sally Acorn part 2 (rumors, just rumors, really), Bunnie Rabbot (she was married, no way!), to well, all that was left was her.

She studied her reflection in the mirror, the famous red hairband she always wore, the plop of pink bangs, the dazzling emerald eyes that would grace the faces of all their children. She twirled in her red dress, special tonight. The message replayed again on her answering machine, and she couldn't help but smile. Her heart was floating, she had never been so happy.

Sonic's voice, albeit distorted, started, "Hey Ames, I uhh..." The pink hedgehog smiled at the deliberate hesitation. He was nervous. He ought to be. He was talking to his future wife and according to _Mobian Teen_, that was one of the first signs he was in love. He cleared his throat amidst a cough and continued, "This is Sonic, and I was wonderin' if you wanted to go out with me on uhhh, your birthday. Just you and me and uhh, let me know. Guess you could call it a--"

Date. When she originally heard the message, she had grabbed the phone and gave her hero an immediate call back and a profuse 'yes, yes, yes!' It was the preliminary marriage proposal. It was an evening she'd never forget. So Sonic set the details, the 7 PM departure, the dinner at some fancy restaurant where they had reservations, the walk in the park, but Amy hadn't really listened. Sure, it seemed awful strange--the fact it was planned down to the wire considering Sonic never planned anything, but it didn't matter. He loved her and in only ten minutes they would begin the rest of their lives together.

For it was the third sign that told her this was really it. It was the look in Sonic's eyes. It was the fact the adventures were becoming less frequent, that things were finally settling down. It was almost peaceful, and thus the hedgehog, watching all his friends settle in relationships (some even get married), was starting to see it was time he followed suit.

The door knocked and for a moment, Amy felt her heart stop. She knew it was him. There was a feeling momentarily, a look in her eyes, something in the back of her head that told her this wasn't all she thought it was. All her doubts had vanished, however, as she hit the pause button on her answering machine, grabbed her purse, and opened the door. And then she grinned.

Sonic stood, albeit uncomfortably. He wasn't exactly dressed up, but he did hold a huge bouquet of red roses. It was almost expected on Amy's part, but it still didn't stop her spontaneous reaction of wrapping her arms far too tight around him and smiling far too hard for her own good. "Oh Sonic," she exclaimed, as if in a dream come true, "You shouldn't have!"

"Y-y-yeah," the guy stammered out in a struggle, as if he almost _agreed_. "I--" He was about to say something, but he suddenly stopped himself. It was almost strange because his new reply sounded almost scripted. "But you're worth it." She embraced him and kissed his cheek a little too hard once again. It didn't matter. Forget the fact his voice sounded a bit distant. He still said the words. He had to have meant it: sign #2!

"Let me put these in a vase!" She chimed, taking the flowers and wandering into her apartment. Her heels stepped on the wooden floor as she stared around the place. Framed photos of Sonic were visible in every corner. She took a look back, saw Sonic gawking at them in some kind of shock (it had to be good shock, right? Good shock for her devotion?) He struggled once again, she didn't know why, but eventually he settled on, "Yeah...take as much time as you like."

That reply wasn't Sonic. Sonic didn't like waiting. She took another look back, watching him stare at something around his wrist. That wasn't a--

"Sonic, I thought you were done working for the day!" It sounded almost domestic, Amy decided. She said the words in such a light, playful way. This was how their marriage would be--a lighthearted remark that the poor hero deserved a break. Settled in the kitchen area of her living room, she grabbed a heart-shaped vase from one of the cabinets, filled it with water, and set the flowers in.

"Well, y'know, a hero's work never stops," the hedgehog raved, trying to find that same enthusiasm that graced his everyday endeavors. "I always wear my communicator--just as a precaution." He looked around desperately for a distraction. Amy watched his eyes settle on a picture of himself. "So you've got the whole collection, huh?" It was kind of awkward. It seemed like Sonic had just realized Amy had more pictures of him in just one room of her apartment than he did in his entire house.

"I just got the latest one!" Amy cheered, rushing back to the door. "Your best yet! You just look sooo heroic in it and sooo handsome." She pointed to it. It was hung directly over her fireplace. Sonic looked almost petrified (of love, surely!)

"Y-y-yeah, right," He hid a frown, "So heroic..." Sonic extended his hand. There was something in his eyes Amy couldn't quite pin. She was about to ask about it until he forced a smile, looking around the hallway. "Well, uhh, ready to juice? We've got reservations, and I don't like to keep a crowd waitin'!"

"Crowd?" Amy inquired, a little confused. She hadn't expected him to want to make their first appearance so public. Not that she minded, she wanted the tabloids to call her Sonic's new girlfriend--all the members of her fan club would be so jealous. She just wished she had had some prior notice. She would've worn the other dress then, she had been between two. "Oh, Sonic, where are we going?"

"Did I say crowd?" he suddenly cut in, realizing his own apparent error, eyes widening. "I mean, uhh, the _Crown _restaurant waitin'. Best in town!"

"But Sonic, the Crown doesn't serve chili dogs," Amy started, with a small frown. She knew, as President of the Sonic Fan Club, that chili dogs were the only food he cared to eat on a daily basis.

The hedgehog shrugged, frown suddenly more overt. "Oh, uhh, they don't...?" He fingered his communicator as if annoyed momentarily, but then that cocky expression returned. "Well, Ames, you forgot who they're serving! Juice and jam time!"

"What--?" But before she could stammer out the appropriate question, Sonic took her by the hand, and they sped off.

* * *

The Crown restaurant was located in the heart of New Mobotropolis. A formal place, set by the romantic charms of its outside veranda and regal decoration, it was said to serve meals "fit for the king and queen." To Amy, the restaurant had always been the home of fairy tales. She always envisioned Sonic and her sitting at a table, gazing into each other's eyes by the candlelight. She had that feeling that she was his princess, his one and only, and clutching his hands, she knew he felt it too. He ran away because he was scared, he told her. He ran away because what he felt was greater than he could imagine or even fathom. She remembered telling several of her friends about this vision, only to be greeted by the fact that the restaurant was one of the most expensive in town.

Nonetheless, she was glad she opted for the red, strapless dress--sweetheart-necked, trimmed with white lace. She would've worn her hair up if she had known this was the place they were going, but she looked passable for the evening of her dreams. The hedgehog, glancing at the building, looked slightly horrified. Amy imagined this was because those feelings, repressed so long, were about to come out.

"You really have reservations here?" Amy started dreamily. The hedgehog only nodded, leading her inside. "Y-yeah," he began. Amy frowned. He had been stuttering 'yeah' a lot tonight. "Way past, huh?"

Before she knew it, the pair was seated outside on the veranda. She was sipping on a pink lemonade, looking around and hoping a camera would catch them. The conversation for the most part had been about Sonic's latest escapade, which he happily talked about. They were both Freedom Fighters. They had that shared history, but Sonic just loved talking about combat and battle. Amy, naturally, had a strategy. She would let him talk about all that stuff and then eventually she'd steer the conversation to them. She noticed through his monologue the stray glances he'd more than occasionally muster. It was as if he was uncomfortable. It was as if he didn't really want to be there. Maybe it didn't feel right but the way he was looking, it wasn't one of the signs. The signs said he'd be looking at her, staring intently. She just got a bad feeling from the way he was acting, but she tried to rationalize it. After all, he could just be nervous to be alone with her. They never had been before. So, she decided, albeit reluctantly, sign #3?

Eventually Sonic excused himself. His communicator beeped, and it became apparent something was going on. He seemed relieved. Amy watched him walk to the corner, said something along the lines of, "Hey, Sal, what's up?", furrow his brow a bit, inquire "Really, T2?", and then a "What now?"

Amy watched him, almost afraid something had happened. The evening she waited sixteen years for (well, almost) was here and already, he was going to be teared away. He walked back solemnly, sat down, and heaved a sigh. She reached over and took his hand. His eyes widened.

"Oh hey, Ames.." He announced, as if he forgot she was there. He pulled his hand away.

"Is everything alright, Sonic?" Her voice was purposely sensitive, soothing. She knew it was her job as his soulmate to be his consoler. But the hedgehog didn't seem to want her comforting. He shrugged.

"Yeah, it's fine. False alarm," He leaned back nonchalantly, crossing his legs underneath the table. He was a bit dressed down for the place. Amy watched the server come over, the coyote raising an eyebrow at the hedgehog. Maybe he came from Antoine D'Coolette's extended family, the Freedom Fighter coyote never seemed to have too much good blood for the hedgehog...

Then again, Antoine was just jealous. Sonic was just that good looking. "May I take your order, Mr. Hedgehog, Miss. Rose?" He snobbishly offered.

Sonic shrugged. "Two chili dogs please!" He announced, raising two fingers for emphasis. The coyote hid a laugh, clutching his pen and notepad.

"We don't serve those here," he mustered. "But if I can interest you in a..." He extended the menu. Sonic just waved a hand.

"Uhh, then I'm good. Ames?" The hedgehog looked over to her.

Amy smiled pleasantly. "The house salad please," she confidently requested, returning her menu. She didn't want to buy anything too expensive for her hero--he was paying the bill, after all, as any gentleman should. The server glanced at Sonic again, who just shrugged.

"I can just pick up a chili dog later," he informed Amy. "Uncle Chuck's stand never closes. But if you could make that salad snappy," he started to the waiter, who didn't seem to think too highly of Mobius's fastest creature. "We're on a tight schedule." He motioned to his watch.

"Certainly, sir," the waiter agreed somewhat sourly before vanishing. Amy knew at this point that the discussion of them was now or never.

"So uhh, Sonic..." She began, fingering a lock of her cerise hair--or more or less quills. Sonic, from his end of the table, raised an eyebrow. "I was just thinking, well, you said this was a date and..."

"Wait, I what--!?" He was in shock momentarily. He immediately cooled down, eyes widened, "I did...didn't I?" He thought aloud incredulously. "Well, uhh, yeah, I guess I did mention it, under a _loose _definition."

That was all she needed to hear. Taking his hands, she smiled. "Well, are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, a way past one," it came out fast. The pink hedgehog just blinked. It almost sounded like--but that wasn't possible. He was the True Blue, after all.

"I was just thinking, now that I'm technically sixteen, well, maaaybe, we could start thinking about--" She motioned to her left hand's ring finger. He chuckled, somewhat slyly, looking around again. His glance was always straying. It was as if he was trying to find the nearest exit.

"Well, look at that!" Sonic announced quickly, pointing to his wrist communicator. "I oughta check in. Make sure things are okay at the base. Be back in less than a sonic sec, Ames!" And with that he rushed off.

The candle flickered as Amy sat alone. She didn't know how long a sonic second was, but she was convinced it had been an infinite number of them. Her salad had arrived and she ate it alone. There were no toasts to their nascent love. He didn't smile at her the way _Mobian Teen_ said he would. He didn't do anything _Mobian Teen_ said he would. But the night was young, she decided. He was just doing what heroes did. He was sticking to business.

Sonic finally arrived back, taking a seat beside her. He smiled, but not in that romantic way. If anything, he looked refreshed...relieved. Of course he was, Amy decided. He was relieved to be back in her company.

"Well, man, talk about some drama back at base," Sonic seemed to be glad to have a new story to tell. "Seems like old Red popped in for a surprise visit and--"

But Amy wasn't listening. She was too busy trying to figuring out when one of those signs would come. She finished her salad and leaned back. This was the evening she had always wanted. This was supposed to be the moment, in her vision, where Sonic stared in her eyes, and it became apparent she was the one. She wasn't supposed to feel the way she did now. She was supposed to feel light and airy, happy and--

"Hey Ames, you okay?" His voice snapped her out of her reverie. It seemed to be the first time it sounded like he cared. She nodded, pushing her plate aside and taking a sip of her lemonade.

"I'm fine," she fibbed, forcing a genuine smile. She tried to imagine the way he was in her fantasies because Sonic certainly wasn't this. It was the idea of him she loved so much. It was the proclamation of his love she was waiting for.

"If you say so. I just paid the tab." He motioned to the black folder on the table that had housed the check. "Man, talk about a fancy place. Seems like Sal's kind of restaurant, huh?"

Sally? Amy frowned. What did she have to do with this? "No," she recalled, for she remembered when she had told Bunnie and Sally about her vision (she forgot what possessed her to), Sally hadn't seemed too enthused by the location. "I mean, you think it would be, but I think it's far too romantic for her. I think this restaurant is beautiful though--perfect for me, for us." Amy started, looking around at the columns that held up the veranda, the ivy wrapped around them. Her green eyes caught the candles and in the distance, the starry sky. "It's absolutely gorgeous..." A pause, "Just like you, Sonikku."

He was quiet for a moment, perhaps cringing at the nickname. He shrugged and leaned back, "Don't I know it?" It was his usual self, but it seemed more forced then usual. Sonic wasn't that person anymore almost. "Well, ready for spot #2?" He seemed like it. Maybe it was because that was where he was going to tell her how he felt.

"You bet!" And with that, the pair left.

* * *

Sonic had planned to take Amy to the park at exactly 8:00, it seemed. Checking her watch, Amy noted the digits were strangely exact as the duo walked along the path. It was hand-in-hand, which would have usually given Amy more of a rush. She always imagined strolling along the dirt path, illuminated by the stars above and the streetlights along it. She imagined admiring the trees, the flowers, the benches, everything that made this location romantic. Everything seemed dark now though and almost surreal. But it was private, and Amy looked over at Sonic, who had his eyes on the scenery up ahead. The old pavilion, the center of many parties and right by the park's lake, seemed to be where his attention was directed. He started towards it, but Amy stopped him momentarily.

"Why did you stop running, Sonic?" She finally asked. It was how the profession of his feelings would start. She had planned it in every fantasy. The hedgehog's eyes turned to her, two glowing orbs in the dark.

"Say what?" It was apparent the seriousness in her tone had taken him off guard.

She decided to clarify herself. "Why now, Sonic? Well, I am sixteen so that makes sense, but why tonight?" The words had a quixotic air to them. She looked around, smiled, nearly felt like twirling under the stars. "Why now?"

"Uhh..." He pushed on further, gripping her hand. She frowned, unsure why he kept moving towards the pavilion. And then she moved with him. It had to be part of his plan.

So when the two arrived, she stopped and expected an answer. Sonic looked at her carefully, fighting a frown. "Well?" She inquired, hands on her hips. This was the moment. This was the moment where he'd show all the signs, where he'd take her hand and--

And then his communicator beeped. "Oh man, I'll be right back, Amy..." the words seemed exaggerated, "I _have _to take this." He sped off, almost faster than usual, until she couldn't quite pick up where he had gone. She stepped towards the veranda, smiling. But maybe this was it. Maybe he had to grab his ring, maybe he was proposing right there. It made sense with all the signs. He had been nervous all night, and she was certain he knew she'd say yes. They didn't have to have the usual courtship.

Another step forward.

They didn't have to have the usual courtship because they were greater than the usual courtship. Yes, surely, the fancy restaurant explained it. Sonic couldn't eat because he was far too anxious. And the stray glances--yes, it was all just nerves. Because in that moment,

She stepped on the pavement of the pavilion at that point.

Because in that moment, Sonic the Hedgehog, her one true love, would do the one thing she had waited all her life for.

Lights seemed to arrive from no where.

She could see him, almost. She could see him. He would be on his knees, clutching a ring and would say

"SURPRISE, AMY!"

Her eyes suddenly shot open as she glanced around the lit pavilion. There were lights around the trees. There were pink balloons. There were gifts and most of all, clustered all over the place were people. It was everyone who had meant something to her. Why, there was Cream and her mother, Big the Cat, Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine, Rotor, Rouge, the Chaotix, Knuckles and Julie-Su, Tails and Sally, all the original Freedom Fighters, King Elias, and in the back, back corner, perhaps the farthest, Sonic.

"Happy Birthday, Amy!" The voice seemed to come right below her. Miles Prower, smiling his hardest, waved. Princess Sally Acorn was beside him, and Sonic seemed to suddenly be behind her.

"Sonic wanted to make the day special for you, Amy," the girl began with a genuine smile. Sonic nudged her, and she gave him a look. He smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, it was _all me_, Ames!" he raved. It almost seemed like acting, "Me plannin' your sweet sixteen." His eyes watched Sally's almost challengingly. She shook her head.

"Well, technically," she countered, "I know we were a few years off biologically but--"

"But this was worth celebrating and uhh, _Sonic _wanted to make it really special for you!" Tails finished, winking at his 'aunt.' They glanced at Sonic.

"We of course helped him," the princess explained, "Honestly, Sonic wouldn't know a cupcake from a chili--"

Amy saw it at that moment. In Sonic's hand, the chili dog that had been missing from dinner. Suddenly, it was true. He must've planned it--only _he_ would have chili dogs there. She grinned. She knew it.

"Yeah, Ames. That's why I kinda skipped out on dinner. But uhh, hey! There's music 'n dancing 'n whatever you girls do! Have a good time! We tried to invite everyone who knew 'ya!" Sonic looked at Sally, still smiling that same cocky grin. She rolled her eyes at him, and then look back to Amy.

"_He," _she emphasized for some reason Amy couldn't pick up. It had kind of a reminding tone to it. "Really wanted to make this one of the best days of your life."

"Riiight..." It had a sarcastic hint to it for a moment. Sonic continued to grin. "I mean, of course, Ames! I know how much spendin' time with yours truly means to 'ya! After all, can I blame you?" He indicated his perfection. "But it was nothing without T2 'n Sal!" Amy smiled. He seemed more like his old self.

"Pleaaase..." Sally's reply had a teasing cover to it, but for a moment, Amy swore it was pleading. Her smile almost vanished, but Sally's didn't. She chuckled, continued, "I'm leaving, Sonic. Come on, Tails. We're going to check refreshments. We'll talk later, Amy."

"Hope you have a good time with _Sonic_," Tails sincerely wished, but Amy couldn't help but note his emphasis on the name Sonic. He and Sally exchanged smiles (almost goofy) once again before walking off and leaving the hedgehog behind. They took one look back.

Sonic watched them, quiet for a moment. Amy smiled and took his hand. Her heart rushed, it was that moment all over again. This had to be all the signs--the consideration, the secrets! "This was sooo sweet of you, Sonic. Sooo romantic. I had no clue with the communicator and--"

"Yeah," he remarked, but his eyes weren't on her. They were on the pair that had just left. "But maybe I oughta help them, seeing I'm the 'host' of this shindig, huh? Catch up with 'ya later, 'k, uhh, birthday girl? I'll uhh, save you a dance."

The girl smiled and nodded. So this wasn't what she had expected, so there was still something deep down inside that was telling her to doubt. But she would never doubt because it all seemed so clear. Sonic loved her. He had done all of this for her, even enlisting the help of his ex, Sally and his best friend, Tails. She watched Sonic, tilted her head, once again caught in her dreams. She knew, and he would too. It was like at dinner. It was like when they were walking in the park. They still had time. She may be a year older, but the night was still young.


	2. The Party

**Sixteen Signs**

* * *

The Party

* * *

**Author's Note:** So hey fans and foes, I actually updated this amazingly fast. I want to apologize up front for the length of this chapter. It's even crazier than the last one. I also want to say this probably won't be what you expect, but to stick with it. It kind of has a loose end. So R&R and please no flaming (SonSally people, etc.) Enjoy?

* * *

The night was old and decrypted. The sky showed its wrinkles. The stars lost their luster. The moon shone ominously for it knew there was no happiness in the world--in her world, at least, and that was the only world that mattered. Clutching a shot glass (she had been drinking quite a bit of lemonade and soda, under the impression the sugar would help lift her sagging mood), Amy Rose sat alone at a table, trying to think at what point the night had become what it was now. There had been such a rush earlier. There had been the knowledge that what was meant to be was finally happening. She had been in love. She had been swept away by her hero. And now she was here.

Guests were scattered. There were quite a few people hanging out by the refreshment table, quite notably the Chaotix--single men, as if any girl would give them the time of day there! Over in the corner, she noticed Knuckles and Julie-Su, the two lovebird echidnas, holding a quaint, intimate conversation with one another. She took a drink. What a joke. Laughter, happiness, it was all such a joke. Then she saw Bunnie Rabbot and her husband Antoine on the dance floor, arms wrapped around each other just oh-so tenderly. She poured another glass. She couldn't wait to see that love die. But of course, that wasn't love. Nothing was love. No one understood love the way she did.

Her love of Sonic the Hedgehog! Her undying devotion! Tonight was supposed to be the night everything changed, and boy, did it!

Her emerald eyes looked down. She downed another shot of soda or lemonade or whatever that liquid in front of her was. She didn't care. Tonight she had seen the signs--all sixteen of them. Tonight she had seen fate. Tonight was supposed to be the start of the inevitable: _them_. Only...

She shut her eyes again, wiped the trace of a tear. It was the idea that was the most painful, it was the realization that was so wrong but in her heart, she knew was right.

In a world where good things happened to her, this wouldn't have. But then...

Her eyes lit up, her smile made its return. Maybe she was wrong. She had to be wrong. She always had that tendency to jump to conclusions. Yes, she had time. She'd just reexamine the memories, her life just three hours ago.

* * *

"'Ah do declare, sugah, 'ah don't think 'ah've ever seen a dress like that!" Three hours ago, Bunnie Rabbot had been having a conversation with her. The party had just started, and only twenty minutes had passed since Sonic disappeared into the pavilion to cue the SURPRISE in her surprise birthday party. It was just so sweet of him.

And the stars hung in the sky happily. Lights illuminated the trees. Her feelings rosy, Amy Rose was making her rounds, following the tail of her date, Sonic the Hedgehog, who seemed quite ahead of her. The smile on her face just wouldn't disappear knowing she was near him.

But she was currently talking to someone else. Glancing at the rabbit, the former Freedom Fighter-turned-bride, Amy knew she just had to get through this small talk before she could be with the person she really wanted to spend her birthday with. After all, didn't absence make the heart grow fonder? So Amy played along.

"It was for a special occasion," she acknowledged to her company nonchalantly, mimicking her true love's matter of speaking. She lifted the skirt of her red dress, designer basically, hoping from across the pavilion the hedgehog would catch a glimpse of her showing off. He was talking to Knuckles and Julie-Su. He had to be bored. She was.

"'Ah'll say," Bunnie awed, "So you and sugahog, huh? Who'd have thought?" There almost seemed to be some acting to the Southern belle's statement, but Amy saw passed it. She knew Bunnie, as one of Sally Acorn's best friends, had always had a bias when it came to who Sonic dated. Bunnie just couldn't accept the fact that Sonic's true love was clearly her. But it was more than reluctance. Amy knew deep down that Bunnie was clearly jealous that Amy was going to end up with Mobius's biggest hero and Bunnie, naturally, had ended up with Antoine, Mobius's biggest wimp. It was plain envy.

Looking over to the wimp, Antoine D'Coolette, Amy noted he was over talking with Sally and her brother, Elias. The party had broken up into three groups essentially: the dancers, eaters, and talkers. Dancers danced on floor near the stage outside, eaters ate under the roof at tables, and talkers talked just about everywhere. She reminded herself that Sonic was a talker and she was too, more evidence of their compatibility: sign #4. From his side of the pavilion, Sonic's eyes wandered, head tilting with them. Amy's heart nearly stopped. He had to be looking in her direction! Yet he wasn't--they weren't. No, she noted, instead they were directed at Elias's group. Sonic started towards them.

"Amy, sugah?" Amy's attention was snapped back to Bunnie with just the wave of the rabbit's organic arm.

"Oh, right," Amy started, feeling almost foolish, "So tell me, Bunnie, what was it like when Antoine proposed? How did he act? Because I know this sounds silly, but...but I know Sonic is going to propose to me tonight or very soon."

Bunnie stifled, lips bunched up as if they were holding in laughter. Amy was confused. What was so funny about the truth? Then again, it had to be envy, or better yet, nervousness for Bunnie knew it was the truth. That was it, surely!

Settling down, the rabbit just shrugged, "'Ah, 'ah wouldn't know, sugah. All 'ah know is sugahog, he ain't one 'ta rush into anything when it comes 'ta relationships--he takes 'em slow as molasses! So 'ah wouldn't expect it." A giggle.

Amy was about to be defensive when she noticed Bunnie's eyes were on Sonic's group. She turned, half expecting to see Sonic making a jab at Antoine, but instead, he was smiling at Sally and her brother. He was smiling at the Acorns the same way he had been smiling at Tails and Sally when the party first started. She didn't know that smile, Amy, that was. He hadn't used it around her--perhaps because she was far too special. It was because she was far too important to him. She frowned. Then why did that smile seem so happy? Why did he look so at ease? Why didn't he look that way around her if she was his soulmate?

Nonetheless, Amy regained her footing. "You'll see," the girl taunted, raising a finger, "Sonic doesn't take anything slow, and I'm his date_ tonight_. Just wait! Date tonight, Mrs. Sonic Hedgehog tomorrow!"

Bunnie just watched her sweetly. "If 'ya say so, sugah..." Amy was quiet for a moment, using Bunnie's lingering statement as an excuse to get away. After all, Bunnie was acting weird, and she didn't like the disbelievers. It was just so annoying when people doubted what was obviously there between her and Sonic.

She devoted that next painful hour to talking to each and every guest. She had a conversation with Cream and her mother, which was really nice. Cream had even acknowledged that "Mr. Sonic sure looks happy tonight." Of course he looked happy, Amy had said something along the lines of. He's with me.

She felt so much yet the separation between her and her love was killing her. It was a torture she had known for far too long while Sonic had running. After having a monotonous conversation with Rotor (he really was _that _boring), Amy decided her talker duty was up. She stepped towards her hedgehog date with a deliberate air that commanded attention. The eaters at their tables snuck a look. Tapping him on the shoulder (to believe he was still talking to the Acorns and Wimp!), she knew she was saving him from those horrid people. She knew, but then Sonic turned, looking almost annoyed. Of course he was, she quickly assured herself. It wasn't her she was annoyed with though. He was talking to Antoine after all! She was doing him a favor.

"Hi Sonic!" She greeted cheerfully. Sally and Elias exchanged glances while Antoine waved, clearly out of the Acorn siblings' loop. The hedgehog, eyes straying once again, forced a smile.

"Oh hey, Ames. So uhh, likin' the party?" He looked around again. Amy smiled. He was probably looking for somewhere quiet they could talk.

"It's great!" She remarked, smiling, eyes sparkling. "And it'll be even greater with you..." She said the words sincerely, reaching over to take her date's hand. He pulled it away, looking directly at Sally. Amy furrowed her brow. What the heck? Sally's blue eyes seemed to widen at his reaction as if telling him that was wrong. Amy grinned. That was right, it was.

Sally fought on a smile, looking to her company. "You know, uhh, Antoine, I wouldn't mind a dance. Won't you join us, Sonic? You and Amy?" It was a decent enough offer, but the way she said it seemed to have an air to it Amy couldn't quite pin. It was weird, the way she and Sonic interacted. She could tell off the bat they were still close friends for some reason she couldn't determine at all. That would change though once she was engaged to Sonic. She didn't like Sally. And he wouldn't either.

"I uhh, well, Sal, 'ya know, Ant's a married man now, and Red 'n I haven't really talked and--" His eyes once again strayed desperately only to find Knuckles was indeed already dancing with Julie-Su. He looked to Antoine, tapped his foot, and then decided on a new statement. "Really, Sal, I've gotta put my foot down. Ant can't dance with 'cha. It's hazardarous to your health! I've seen him with his sword!"

"Ahem," the coyote cleared his throat, "I vill 'ave you know, _rodent, _that I dance quite zplendidly, non? It vould be my 'onor, my prinzess!" Antoine's reply seemed almost boasting to Sonic. The guard took Sally's hand and started towards the dance floor with her. Amy grinned. Good riddance on both parts. Sally was Sally and that waiter and Antoine had way too much in common. How dare anyone talk that way to her Sonic?

As Sally was led away, Sonic watched the pair, eyes never straying. Amy, a bit surprised at Sonic's lingering glance, took the hedgehog's hand. "We don't have to dance if you don't want to, Sonic," she decided, for she was willing to make sacrifices, "We could just take a romantic walk under the stars instead--" She could imagine them walking down the path, his eyes gazing into hers, him finally answering the question she posed so long ago--

"Actually, let's dance, Ames," Sonic suddenly declared, eyes still on Sally, Antoine, and the dance floor. Amy was thrown for a loop.

"But I thought you didn't--"

"Nah, but it's your night. Let's do it to it," And with that, Sonic took the girl's hand, leading her by the stage. Under his breath, Amy could've swore she heard the words "You owe me, Sal, _mondo_ big time," but Amy immediately concluded she was just hearing stuff. After all, it was late, and he suggested it.

The dance number Sonic and Amy danced to, Amy decided, was just perfect. They conveniently walked in on a slow dance, which meant Sonic had to just wrap his arms around her ever-so gently and she had to follow suit. They swayed to the beat, Amy's thoughts lost. This was really it. This was the moment she had dreamed of for so long. To be held by Sonic for the first time...

She glanced up, expecting to see his brilliant emerald eyes looking down at her. Instead, she found his glance looking away, towards the other pairs. Amy smiled. Clearly he hadn't done this in a while and just needed to see how other people were doing it. He wanted to do it right and the song was slow, they had time. She stared up at him, smiling instinctually. "This is so perfect, Sonic," she whispered, squeezing him a little tighter.

The only reply she was got was "Could you let go a bit, Ames? I kinda can't breathe." So she followed his instructions and sighed, looking back up at him. "Sonic, are you okay?"

She only asked because he still wasn't looking at her. His eyes seemed to jump from Knuckles and Julie-Su to Mina and Ash to finally Sally and Antoine where they remained. He just watched for a minute until Amy, decided on a new approach to get his attention. "Sonikku?"

He immediately turned to her, but not without Amy catching a glimpse of the expression that had been in his eyes before. There was something eerily familiar about it. They looked almost longing, lovestruck...?

She shook her head, fought the feeling and shiver, and just held him tighter. "I'm just so glad we're together..." she attempted.

"Y-yeah," He once again remarked, trying to keep his eyes on her. They turned to the band. "Long song, huh?"

"It gives us time," Amy romantically declared, "To imagine our lives together and just how wonderful things are now. This is the best birthday I've ever had, Sonikku, and it's just getting started..." She trailed off, but looking up, she found that petrified look in his eyes again.

"It is...?" He questioned weakly, but he suddenly amended the tone of his statement. "Yeah, Ames, that's way past right. It is." It sounded more settling the second time. The music stopped and immediately he looked to Amy, attempting a grin. "Hey uhh, so Mina's just been beggin' to dance with me! 'Ya don't mind, right?"

Amy frowned. She didn't remember Sonic talking to Mina at all. But she did all she could do, remembering she needed to respect her date's boundaries. "Not at all!" she lied, watching him nod.

"You're the greatest, Ames. I'll catch up with you later!"

Her heart fluttered at the words as she wandered off the dance floor and to the tables. Guests attempted conversation with her, but she just answered lightheartedly. Her eyes were remained on him.

* * *

"So you and Mr. Sonic are really going to get married soon?" The question was posed by Cream the Rabbit, who joined her table for a second discussion. Taking meek bites out of some appetizers, Amy smiled and nodded, looking back to the refreshment table, where her hero was now talking with the Chaotix about "guy" things. It had been a while since she and Sonic shared their dance, but the memory kept replaying in her head, the soft caress of his arms around her waist, the way she felt as if she floating on air while she was dancing with him, the sensation, the rush...

"Oh, he's looking this way, Miss. Amy!" The little rabbit cheered. Amy looked up to see indeed the hedgehog's eyes were pointed towards the tables. Self-assured, she beamed.

"Well, of course. That's just proof!" Amy informed her companion. Just as further evidence, she waved to him and blew a kiss. She waited for a smile, a wink back, but instead she got nothing. Maybe he didn't see...?

But the expression had not changed a bit. Confused, Amy searched the tables in the vicinity. There was plenty of conversation, why there was Tails sitting at one with Rotor and Elias, talking about something along the lines of engineering, boring talk, really; Cream's mother and Sonic's parents chatting about parenting or something of the sort; Bunnie giggling at something with Sally; Mina and Ash just staring intensely at--

She stopped, picking up the sound of Bunnie's voice. "'Ah do declare Sally-girl, he's been starin' at you all night!" A charming, Southern giggle. Amy was tempted to turn and look at them but she stopped herself.

"Please, Bunnie," Sally started casually, brushing back her auburn bangs, only to have them fall back in her face. Her hair was tied in its usual ponytail, though Amy noted the length was a bit longer. Sally really didn't look anything different tonight. With a shrug, Amy assumed the person was Antoine and moved on. Sonic must've been staring at Tails or something.

But Sally clarified. "The only thing Sonic has been staring at tonight is his reflection in the mirror. Case-in-point..." Amy's eyes wandered to Sonic, where, holding a cocktail glass, he indeed was looking at something. Amy was about to laugh, Sally had her moments, but then she realized the one thing Sally had been missing--that is to say the only thing Sonic had been staring at was _Amy_, his date.

"Sally-girl, Sally-girl..." Bunnie shook her head. "Would 'ya just look at him? 'Ah swear 'ah know those eyes 'n 'lil 'ol you over here, denyin' the fact you've been sneakin' peeks at him too. 'Ah saw you, Sally-girl. Admit it, 'ya still got the sweets for him." A nudge. Sally once again shook her head, holding back a laugh.

"He's with Amy tonight. He_ should _be staring at her," It wasn't the statement that bothered Amy because she agreed with it. It was the way Sally said it. It was the way it had that playful, reminding tone she had used earlier with Sonic. It was the ominous feeling it gave Amy, the way it seemed to say the evening was--

"'Ah know, 'ah know what 'ya did tonight, sugah, it was the sweetest thing. But Sally-girl, what you've gotta remember with your plans is that, well, 'ya can plan the times and place, but 'ya can't plan reactions. Sure, sugahog can act like the best of us, but 'ya can't change his heart."

"I know, Bunnie," A sigh, "I just wish he'd try harder. Just for tonight." Sally looked down, eyeing her glass. She almost seemed upset. Bunnie put a hand on her, concerned..

"Miss. Amy? Miss. Amy? Are you okay?" A hand gently tugged on Amy, the voice demanding her attention. The girl looked back to Cream, hiding the frown that had just been starting to make its appearance.

"I'm fine," Amy fibbed looking to the hedgehog and then her friend Cream. Sonic's eyes still were focused, just not on her. She wasn't sure who he was staring at, it wasn't Sally or Bunnie, really, there was no proof. There couldn't be any proof. "Just fine."

* * *

Sonic started dancing again after that, only he spent quite a bit of time on the dance floor with Mina. Amy watched from her table. She covertly watched from the sidelines as she chatted amongst the guests--it was her strategy. It seemed like at this point Sonic had danced with every girl there. He even offered a little dance to Cream which Amy thought was cute at best. The fact was, as she stood there looking stunning, Sonic hadn't given her one look. He hadn't spent nearly enough--any, for that matter--time with her. She understood boundaries, but it was clear he was having difficulty talking to her. Naturally, her dissection of the scenario would only lead her to believing it was because he was just too nervous because he was planning to propose to her. At least, she frowned a bit, at least planning to ask her out. Bunnie may have been right.

However, it was the conversation she overheard with Bunnie and Sally that bothered her the most. Bunnie before acknowledged the fact Sonic was with her. Amy just couldn't believe Bunnie was suddenly telling Sally Sonic was staring at _her _of all people. It was sad, Amy, decided. She just couldn't believe Bunnie's detection skills were that off.

Then again...

Amy looked to the dance floor, watching Bunnie's husband dance obnoxiously with Elias's wife, whatever her name was. Amy stood, watching that crazy coyote sway the poor girl in every which way. She held back a laugh. Bunnie and her ace skills had snagged her that.

The girl watched, only to find Sonic leaving the dance floor before the song stopped. He started in her direction and her eyes couldn't help but widen. Finally! He was coming to see her! She smiled, waved at him clandestinely, a twinkle in her eye caught by the light, only to find him walk passed her. She took a quick look behind her, only to find Sonic had stopped at Tails's table.

"So just exactly what this says, 'lil guy?" She heard him inquire. From the corner of her eye, she saw the little fox extend a paper to him. Maybe it was a card...?

"Yep," the boy agreed. "Exactly what's there. Just..." His blue eyes looked around, kind of the way Sally's did, as if he was about to tell some kind of secret. "Just sound like you mean it, please. Aunt Sally and I have been talking and--"

"No sweat, T2," A thumbs up. Suddenly, Sonic stiffened, catching the latter part of the fox's statement. "Wait, you two have been talkin' about me?"

"Well, yeah," the kid admitted. Amy took a step closer. It was getting hard to hear, Tails was talking so softly. "It's just you haven't really spent much time with--"

"I've been making my rounds!" An immediate rebuttal on Sonic's part. He stared intently at his friend, assuming the fox would understand. "You know how it is, Tails."

"I guess..." The words were weak.

Sonic disregarded them. "We're cuttin' the cake after? 'Cause man, I'm starved." He rubbed his stomach for emphasis. Tails shook his head and laughed.

"That's the plan. Good luck, Sonic!" He raised his hand for a high five which Sonic immediately complied with. Stepping towards the middle of the pavilion and refreshment table, Sonic skimmed the room.

Amy furrowed her brow, trying to figure that interaction out. The paper thing was kind of weird along with the cake thing. If Sonic planned the evening, wouldn't he know the schedule? She replayed the conversation in her head. At least Tails had called him out on the obvious. Sonic needed to stop running away from his feelings for her--and her in general. That said, she had to imagine having to completely give up running was no easy task. Sonic was just so used to it, so his avoiding her had to make sense. It had to. He just needed time.

"Oh hey, Ames!" She glanced up, unaware he was closer than she thought. Her smile returned, along with the buoyancy of her heart before. He wasn't dancing with Mina or any girl. He wasn't staring at Sally or any other guest. He was exclusively with her.

"Oh Sonic, I've missed you!" she admitted the words eagerly--eager for that show of emotion, just to be with him. She proceeded to embrace him.

"Uhh, yeah," he shrugged, quickly grabbing a glass, reaching down and prying her hands off him. "So, hey uhh, we're about to do a toast 'n cut the cake. We can talk later."

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" It suddenly made sense. "You really wrote a toast for me! I saw Tails give you the paper. You must've had him edit it." The fox was a good writer. He had to have been wanting to get a second opinion. And this had to be it. It was written. Sonic was going to profess his feelings finally. He had been avoiding her because he was so nervous! The signs all made sense! He had to have been staring at Tails.

"Y-yeah..." The hedgehog replied. Amy stopped. He used that word way too much. Something didn't seem right. The doubt--Mobius forbid--was starting to wrap itself around her heart and stay. "Let's go with that."

Before Amy could protest, Sonic grabbed a fork, tapping the glass and thus ending their conversation. "Hey, everyone! Hey! Yo, uhh, your attention please?" Somewhat shaky, Amy wandered back to her seat. From the corner of her eyes, she caught Tails sitting with Sally. It figured.

Glancing at her table, the guests who had decided to surround themselves around her, Amy had to put on a show. With a smile, she spoke from her heart--or at least the optimistic part of it. "I've been waiting for this all night," she started, "Sonic is finally going to confess his feelings to me."

The hedgehog shifted from the front. His eyes wandered, Amy noted, first towards her table (her, presumably) and then to the table in front of her, at Tails and Sally. That made perfect sense, Amy decided. Tails was his editor.

"So, uhh, we're all here tonight 'ta celebrate my good friend Amy. Amy, uhh, it's Amy's sixteenth birthday so let's give her a hand."

There was applause. Amy sighed. Poor Sonic. It was clear he was nervous. He always said he didn't like public speaking, lest confessing his feelings to her in front of the whole crowd.

"Well, in honor of that, Sa-I mean, _I _wrote a toast in tribute. Ahem," he raised the paper Tails had given him, skimming it over. His face paled. "So uhh," he started, biting his lip, "I've known Amy for a while. I rescused her years ago and we all know how that went. But since that time, I've learned that Amy wasn't just any person. She has spirit, uhh, spunk, uhh, persistence. She's always there--_really_--and yeah, maybe sometimes it may seem like a bit much, but it's because what Amy is uhh...she's a fighter, through and through. She has quickly become one of the stars of the Freedom Fighters and never fails to catch our eyes. But beneath the fighter, uhh, there's this uhh, sweetness and kindness. Ames gives everyone a chance and that's cool--way past cool." Hesitation. Amy caught Tails whispering something to Sally. Sally simply frowned.

Sonic, watching the two of them, suddenly shook his head, tossing the paper aside. "Look, I don't need a piece of paper 'ta tell me what to say," he admitted, as if to someone. Sonic cleared his throat and continued, "I like Amy, we all like her, and that's why we're here 'ta celebrate her big sweet sixteen. While Ames may not be uhh...the quietest person on the block, and while some of the stuff she does _may _kind of border on stalker--I mean, she's a real _talker_, that's what I mean. What I'm trying to say is uhh, I've watched her grown up and that's kind of cool, and I wish her the best because the truth is--"

Amy stopped. The truth? Ever since she met Sonic, she had been waiting for the truth. The truth was that he loved her. The truth was that he wanted to marry her. It was the truth she had wanted the signs to say, and now she realized the final sign of all were words. And these were those words.

"The truth is, while I may not show it, Amy will always be a friend to me--to all of us. So, to a lifelong friendship, sweet sixteen now, and a sweet sixteen more in the future! Happy Birthday, Amy!"

The glasses clicked. Amy raised her glass with her table, took a sip, but couldn't get into the discussion after. There was a song that went along the lines of happy birthday. There was a cake, and it was pretty. There were candles, and she blew them out. Sitting at her table, however, the confidence she once had faltered. He had confessed his feelings, alright, just not in the way she imagined. All she could think about was what he said, the words 'you'll always be a friend to me.' Lifelong friendship wasn't lifelong love. Friend wasn't one of the sixteen signs. It wasn't any sign. The speech, the toast, the words that were supposed to say I love you didn't say that at all. Instead, they said a whole lot of nothing.

All sixteen years of her life (well, most), she had had one goal: to become Mrs. Sonic the Hedgehog. She rooted her life in her one obsession, devoting her time to learning as much as she could about him. She joined the Freedom Fighters to get closer to him. She started her fan club to rally up support. Amy spent months--_months and _years_---_chasing him, just hoping he would finally change his mind and see what's in front of him. She gave up her youth for him, making a wish all those years ago to go from kid to teen so she could be with him. She had made the ultimate sacrifice, and it was almost as if he--

But friends could become more, she decided. Friends could definitely become more. She just needed to talk to him--she just needed to get that reassurance. She stepped towards him, mustering the strength she had. Sonic was eating a piece of her cake, leaning back and casually talking to someone. She didn't notice who so she kindly interrupted. "That was a really nice toast, Sonikku," she offered, even though she actually had mixed feelings about it. "Really sweet."

Sonic's company stepped aside. She waved almost automatically. Sonic kind of half grinned, but it was still cute anyway, she decided. "Oh, uhh, thanks, Ames," he took another bite of the cake, "Look, I meant what I said. You're a great friend."

"I know," she frowned slightly. This hadn't been the confirmation she wanted. "But you mean lifelong friendship as in _marriage _someday, right? Right...?" She lingered on the words, hoping for something. Instead, he saw his eyes once again directed towards Tails's table. And then she realized who he was staring at and on the word marriage...

"Uhh...look, Ames, I like bein' friends with you," he finally stated. "That's all. Just friends. Okay?" He finally forced his eyes on her. "I uhh...I'm sorry, Ames. I just, 'ya know..."

But she didn't know. She just watched him look again at the table. "D'ya mind?" He started. She froze.

"Huh?"

"Well, there's only a couple dances left 'n I was thinkin'-" His eyes remained situated in the distance. She stopped.

"Oh," It was all she really could say because for once in her life she was at a loss of words. Things were kind of awkward, but staring at him, she saw it. She finally saw what she had been looking for in his eyes, and in her heart, she knew this had to happen. Maybe he didn't see it. Maybe he didn't know the signs like she did. But she knew well enough what was real and that, well...

"Sure," she stopped her thoughts by yet again making another sacrifice. Relationships were supposed to be reciprocal. She knew that. Another sour point...

"You're a way past girl, Ames, really." It was a compliment taken for granted. He gave her a thumbs-up, his tacky, overused smile, and started towards the table. "I'll save you the last dance!"

But she had to say it. She had to be honest. There was a chance, still the sliver of a chance that there was still something. She had to put it on the table. "Tonight meant everything to me, Sonic." It was the first serious thing she had said in her life--in that solemn, kind of way.

"Did it? That's cool, Ames." He dismissed her point and disappeared.

"Yeah..." she stated after him because the truth had finally hit her. The evening meant everything to her, it meant nothing to him. "Way past."

* * *

She drowned her sorrows out with lemonade for the first fifteen minutes. She tried a cupcake after to mix the beverages up with some food. She just had drink after drink, soda after soda, all to repress the fact what happened had. It wasn't what Sonic said. It wasn't the fact he wanted to be friends. It was the way he looked when he said it.

All night she had looked for the sixteen signs. All night she looked for that twinkle in his eye, for the laughs, the smiles, the tone that just said he wanted to be with her. She looked for the vibes, the body language, the way his hand would cusp at hers, she just looked for his eyes, hoping and praying they'd be on her.

But this was a new side to herself, a reflective one. She knew what love was. All her life she had had some understanding of it, of fate. And she knew she saw fate tonight. For it was after the toast that she saw Sonic the Hedgehog, Mobius's greatest hero's, future. Her tarot cards had been right about that. It was the warm feeling in her heart. It was the knowledge that what she saw was right. It was more than just sixteen signs.

Because on the dance floor, she saw something that magazine and deck of cards couldn't tell her. She saw the spark, the happiness, the light their evening had been missing all along. He was dancing, he was smiling, he was dashing, he was completely himself. It was a slow number, which before had made Sonic uncomfortable, but now he was into it. He had forgotten the music. He wasn't commenting about how long the song was, because he was just staring and smiling at the person he was dancing with, almost teasing. It was the history they had, it was the looks, it was the feelings that never faded.

And Amy wanted to destroy it.

She clutched her drink, took another shot. She just didn't have the equipment she normally had tonight. That was all that was stopping her, really. Her table was empty--everyone was dancing--until she heard a voice alongside her. It was the fox. "Hey Amy!" The voice was awful cheerful, considering she was starting the develop the execution of her vendetta.

"Oh, hey Tails," she offered half-heartedly, "Thirsty?"

The boy chuckled, glancing at all the cups piled up on Amy's table. "No, I'm good, and I think you are too. Is everything alright?" A faint smile. "Sonic told me you said you didn't want to dance with him, and we were all kind of worried."

"I'm surprised he _would _want to dance with me now that he's with her..." Amy pointed to the couple. It was a matter of fact moment. "They're all so happy," she continued, indicating the other pairs around them. "Love's just so _wonderful_."

The fox noticed the traces of sarcasm laced in her dazed exclamation. Where Sonic lacked intelligence, Tails had a surplus. "They're just dancing, Amy," he carefully offered, "It's not like they're getting married...at least not yet." The last part was quieter. Amy dismissed it as heresy.

"Just dancing!" she shook her head. "Sonic was supposed to propose to _me _tonight! Instead when he was supposed to be telling me how he felt--it was on that paper--he chickened out and right before he was looking at her!" That made total sense and only added fuel to the fire. Why hadn't she seen it before?

Tails was a little shocked at her reaction--he ought to be. Looking around, he sighed, obviously struggling with something. Suddenly, he spoke up. "We wrote the toast, Amy. Me and Aunt Sally. The last part he did on the spot."

"Oh yeah?" Amy challenged, waving her glass. She desperately wanted another of whatever she was drinking. "Well, what did you write that he didn't say?" Tails didn't like her tone, it appeared. Well, he shouldn't. The only thing that meant anything to her just said he permanently wanted to stay friends and now that thing was literally dancing with its fate.

"That he cared--" Tails stopped suddenly, realizing he shouldn't have just said that. It wasn't the care Amy would naturally assume--it wasn't love care. The way Tails said it, it sounded like just cared in general. And that hurt. He caught her pain and immediately apologized, hoping he could retract the statement. "I-I'm really sorry, Amy."

She shook her head. Suddenly that anger she had was replaced with something else. She couldn't explain it, why her emotions changed so quickly. It was like a sugar rush. "Well, it wouldn't have mattered anyway," she proclaimed, "It's not like _my _Sonic wrote it."

They were quiet for a minute, Amy just staring at the dance floor. "Just look at them," she pointed for she refused to grace that _thing _by her Sonic, "Showing all the signs and they don't even know it. What a brat! He asked me out, not her."

Tails laughed a bit. Amy shot him a glance. She had sincerely meant what she just said. "What's so funny?" She accused, because she was no one to try at this moment.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you, but think about it, Amy. Who else knew you liked the Crown? Or how your dream date went? I don't think Sonic did..." Tails was being almost serious.

Amy's eyes widened at the statement. Something--she didn't know if it was the soda or her latest drink--snapped. She was about to explain that maybe it was just fate. Maybe he just knew, but suddenly a new thought hit that made more sense. Her thoughts rushed, her mind flashed back to everything that evening that had just screamed things were off. The reminding, the pleading, the glances, the conversation with Bunnie, the conversation Tails had with Sonic. "So you...you and Sally _made _Sonic take me on a date that _Sally _planned? And you asked him to take credit for it?"

"Y-yeah, the party too." Again with the stuttering. He made it sound like it was such a horrible thing, but if she had been any other person, she would've thought it was nice. Nice...? What was she thinking?

So she said all she could, with a weak, scolding, "That's horrible! I need another drink." Normally she would've gone off her high end. Normally she would've smashed all associated parties to pieces. But she just wasn't up to it. There was something else she felt...perhaps appreciation? No way! She really had had too much to drink.

"Look, Amy, I'm really sorry. We didn't want you to find out, but...but look, I know what it's like too. I went through it. I know how it feels to see the person you care about with someone else, and Sonic's kind of been doing that all night."

Amy nodded, "You'd only figure with Sally," she sneered. "And she was trying to play guilty earlier, the little--" She stopped, remembering it was Tails, and that name wasn't exactly kid-appropriate. The fox, on the other hand, looked down. Amy frowned. Was she wrong again or something? What was this? "What?"

"What I'm trying to say is I know what it was like with Fiona before. You want to--you want to take it out on the person they're with--whether it's Aunt Sally, Bunnie, Mina, Julie-Su, whoever. You want to point the finger at everyone but the one person you _should _be pointing it at." Amy raised an eyebrow. It actually made sense in that really strange way. "'Cause in the end," Tails continued, "It's them. It was Fiona who chose to be with Sonic just like it was Sonic that chose to be with her--well, everyone but you, basically..." Amy's eyes narrowed.

Tails stiffened, "Sorry. And it's hard, and you want to blame the other person, but if you want to get mad at somebody for ruining your chances for being together, you have to blame the person you wanted to be with. Sonic chose the way he acted and the words he said."

A pause. Amy was about to say something but Tails raised a finger, indicating he wasn't done. "And me and Aunt Sally tried to get him to get into being with you. We helped him, we kind of just asked him to pretend because we knew how much it'd mean to you. And I think Sonic really tried to. I just don't think his heart was ever in it because--"

"Because it was never mine to begin with..." The words just came out naturally, almost. She looked at the man she thought was her future husband but suddenly, he just didn't feel like hers anymore--or anyone's, for that matter. It wasn't the person he was with that hurt her. It was the fact that she knew in her heart it was true and now she said it so it was. Her face had lost its color. She could've swore she felt tears coming, but Tails immediately cut in.

"But the fact is," he began with that same hint of childish optimism, "Today's your birthday, and you shouldn't let that ruin your day. A lot of people care about you and came because they wanted to spend time with you. You're a great friend to all of us. And maybe it's your sweet sixteen and you didn't get all sixteen signs, but that doesn't mean you won't ever." The kid stopped momentarily. Amy tilted her head. He really did have a cute air about him. He was almost considerate. "And uhh, even though he didn't say it, Sonic _does _care about you. Just...not the way you want him to." He stopped and nodded. He was done.

So Amy nodded because she actually listened for once. She was about to say something along the line of 'I'll win him' but suddenly that no longer seemed like the right response--it wasn't what her heart was saying. If she had done something all her life, she had listened to it so instead, she followed what it was doing. She said nothing.

"I umm...I hope that made you feel a little better." Tails had been expecting something. All Amy could manage, however, was the fact that, well, he was right, and then her mind wandered to the fact that Sonic _did _care about her.

She started to smile, she couldn't explain why, maybe it was the soda, but she managed a giggle. "Since when did you get so smart, Tails?"

"I always have been, I guess," he replied. "So you're okay?" He sounded legitimately concerned.

Amy Rose wiped her eyes. "No," she quickly replied because after all that, she felt the need to be honest. She just lost her life purpose after all but for some odd reason, she didn't feel as devastated as she had fifteen minutes ago. "But I will be," she reassured him. "Besides, I'm sixteen now....well, kind of." She raised her fist up suddenly, a little giddy. "Mobius, say hello to the new Amy Rose!"

Tails laughed slightly. If she didn't know any better, he might have been scared.

She knew she would cry tonight at home. She knew she would pull down every photo of Sonic she had up in her house. She knew she would be heartbroken, but now wasn't the time to be. Because Amy, sixteen and fabulous, knew four things.

The night was young. The sky was illuminated with potential. The stars twinkled not of death but of life. The moon shone happily for she and it knew that Amy Rose was that much closer to finding the one. She glanced over her shoulder at a new set of eyes. Much, much closer...


End file.
